reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Manzanita Post
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = West Elizabeth |region = Tall Trees |inhabitants = |image2 = File:Manzanitapost1.jpg |caption2 = Manzanita Post as seen in the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' The Harold MacDougal mission "The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)" ends in this location. The settlement is a spawning location for the Dutch's Gang random encounter "Wild Posse." The random encounter "The Supply Coach" also occurs here (and is exclusive to Manzanita Post). ''Undead Nightmare'' The small rural trading post was not spared the destruction of the Undead hordes, and, in the chaos that followed the dead rising from their graves, Alfred Winlock, Willie Oats and Doug MacKenzie grabbed the nearest weapons they could find, rushed to the safest places they could get to, and began shooting at their former friends and neighbors for dear life. While one of the three was able to get on top of the small water tower next to the train station, their companions were forced to barricade themselves inside the General Store. During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from being overrun thereafter. After saving the town, the player will receive the Tomahawk. Despite the Undead being able to reach only one of the survivors in this settlement, they can be overrun by the Undead. Alternatively, Willie made it to the top of the small water tower next to the train station, giving him a vantage point out of the reaches of the Undead, his two companions were forced to barricade themselves inside the General Store. Multiplayer Several Multiplayer game modes are available at Manzanita Post. None are available with the original game, however. All require DLCs, as noted below. *Requires Legends and Killers DLC **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *Requires Myths and Mavericks DLC **Stronghold - The Beecher's Hope Stronghold match starts in Manzanita Post. Layout Manzanita Post is a small, rugged settlement that features a train station and a small trading post, supplying travelers before heading further into Tall Trees. It consists mostly of tent dwellings rather than houses. There is a small campsite in which hunters and survivalists will settle down for the night and a table where Marston can play Five Finger Fillet. He can also buy a safehouse to the left of the general store, which is, with its $400 value, the most expensive safehouse in the game. Amenities *General Store *Safehouse (purchase for $400) *Stagecoach *Telegraph Office *Train Station *Newspapers *Wanted Poster Activities *Five Finger Fillet Trivia *Bears will sometimes be found wandering around at Manzanita Post. The locals will not attack them, and in turn the bears won't attack the locals or Marston either. This is the true behavior of bears, being passive unless attacked or threatened, however venturing out of Manzanita Post will make all Bears hostile. *Although the word Manzanita translates to "little apple", it is a type of evergreen shrub common in the western United States.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manzanita * Along with Thieves' Landing, the general store offers the worst value for money for selling and buying goods. * Once the Legends and Killers DLC has been purchased the player can buy Tomahawks from the General Store here for $10 each. * The Kentucky Saddler, American Standardbred, and Hungarian Half-bred can be found here in some cases, normally near to the Safehouse. * Once you have purchased this Safehouse there is always a dog who sits right outside. It is black and white and looks as if it may be a Border Collie, like Charlie. However, Border Collies were not prominent during this time in America. It is unlikely that this dog and Charlie are Border Collies. * Right behind the Manzanita Post general store on a hill there should be a chest that you may loot. * The Shopkeeper in the general store appears to be Canadian, as he has a strong (if somewhat stereotypical) Canadian accent. Gallery File:Manzanitaspost2.jpg rdr_manazanita_post01.jpg rdr_manazanita_post02.jpg rdr_manzanita_post_counter.jpg Evilhorsey.png|Pestilence in Manzanita Post Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Related Content es:Manzanita Post Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Settlements Category:Tall Trees